


Jungeun's tiny enemy.

by Bxbyshxrk



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: BABY!YEOJIN, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxbyshxrk/pseuds/Bxbyshxrk
Summary: Jinsoul decides to babysit Jugeun's closest enermy, Five years old Im Yeojin.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Jungeun's tiny enemy.

Jungeun knew something was odd the moment she woke up to a half empty bed, Jinsoul always slept much more than her especially on their weekends together. After two unbelivable tiring weeks the couple finally had some time to spent together as they pleased, of course Jungeun wasn't going to tell just yet she planned a few things for their day, just not yet. Bare feet walked on the cold ground as she made her way throught the hallway to the kitchen where she knew a cup of coffe was already waiting for her. 

The sound of the Tv reached her first before her eyes spotted her girlfriend's dark hair on the couch, Jungeun had to admit that even when she loved the blonde, black hair really made Jinsoul look better if that was even possible. The older jumped a little when she felt a hand reach the top of her hair before a kiss landed on the same spot softly, a pair of arms covered her shoulders from behind as a still half asleep Jugeun whispered a good morning against her neck. 

-Morning baby-Jinsoul giggle turning her head to a side to kiss Jugeun's temple for a second- Your coffe is on the microwave, there's milk on the firdge if you want some too. 

-What time did you wake up, huh? i was a little dissapointed when i found out you weren't on bed anymore- The shorter admitted between a long jaw slowly screching her arms up in front of the big hazel eyes- You said you would sleeping till' afternoon.

-Yeah, but where's the fun on that?- Jinsoul stood up from the couch with a wide smile on her lips, Jugeun furrowed a little when she relized the taller was already dressed up.- Let's get you something to eat before you get all grumpy.

A warm hand reached Jungeun's as she followed her steps to the kitchen almost dragged by Jinsoul, the amount of energy coming from her girlfriend at such early hours made Jungeun feel like there was something out of place but it wasn't until a plate with freshly cutted fruit with a few of her favorite bagles to a side was placed in front of her by Jinsoul whose smile told Jungeun more than what she expected. 

-You're hiding something- Jungeun pointed holding her cup by her lips as she narrowed her eyes, Jinsoul giggled as she turned around to get a yogurt for herself. - And i know it's something i won't like. 

-Can't i do something nice for you? I thought you were used to be spoiled by me- Jinsoul laughed as she took the seat on the barstool in front of Jugeun with a wide smile. 

-I am, but today is different- Jugeun continued, taking small pieces of her fuits to pour them on Jinsoul's yougurt- Did you lost your keys again?- Jinsoul shook her head, believe or not it happened more usually than what Jugeun expected- Was it the necklace? or maybe, you dropped my phone and it broke?- Jinsoul shook her head again as she slowly chewed a piece of pineapple- Oh my god Jinsoul, did you cheat on me? 

The extremely faked yet loud gasp of indignation that left Jugeun's lips as she touched her chest made Jinsoul laugh at her inmediatly always choking with her food, the taller had many talents but lying wasn't on that list and Jugeun really enjoyed teasing her with it. Jinsoul leaned only to push her shoulder softly still laughing at the overacted expression on her girlfriend's face, she simply adored to look at her when she was still on her pajamas and her hair barely tied on a low ponytail it definitely gave Jinsoul extremely domestic feelings. 

-It's nothing like that dummy- Jinsoul admitted making Jungeun's lips slowly curve into a smile when her suspects confirmed- I... might have told Haseul that we could take care of Yeojin for today. 

-You what!?- Jugeun chocked with her coffee making her cough loudly, Jinsoul lifted her eyebrows knowing that the expression could get her out of almost any trouble. 

Jungeun almost preferred for it to be a cheating cofession that what she heard, it wasn't like she hated kids or anything like it but Yeojin wasn't from her personal favorites she had to admit. Jungeun was convinced the five years old hated her for real, especially after the last time she decided to babysit her and the kid threw her whole essay from the window, Jinsoul had to call Haseul only ten minutes after since her girlfriend was the one crying like a baby because of it. Also there's the fact she can't even kiss Jinsoul when the little girl is around, everybody thought she was overeacting but Jugeun knew it was all a plan inside the child's head. 

-She hates me Jinsoul, you know how i feel about her- Jungeun said with a frown, the girl in front of her pouted.- No Jinsoul, you have to cancel it. 

-Oh come on' Jungie, it'll be fine she's a well behaved child- Jinsoul promised as she leaned to hold her girlfriend's hand over the kitchen bar- I can't tell Haseul she can't bring her, how would you feel if she did the same to Choerry? 

-Nobody would do that to Choerry because she's a genius, she even knows how to prepare her cereal without spilling.- The younger quickly defended her little sister, she was sure there wasn't another like her on the whole world- Also she would never, and i mean never Jinsoul throw my whole freaking essay from the window.

Jinsoul chuckled winning a serious look from the shorter, of course Jugeun was still pissed by it. It took her the whole night to re-do it and the second one wasn't half as good at the first. 

-I'm convinced she was confused Jungie, she never broke any of my gundams before- Jinsoul tried to ease the matter with a smile, Jugeun narrowed her eyes at her. of course Yeojin wouldn't do that to Jinsoul, she wasn't the one she hated. 

Jinsoul stood up to walk closer to her girlfriend slowly running her short nails on her scalp as she felt the pair of hands reach her hips like a habit already yet Jugeun didn't look at her, instead her eyes focused on the far wall on her side. Jinsoul giggled at how childish the younger was being before leaning to kiss her cheek a few times moving from the side to her temple slowly with loud kisses. 

-I promise i'll watch her the whole time, okay- Jinsoul said softly feeling how a thumb rubbed her skin under her light shirt- you won't even notice she's with us.- Jugeun turned to meet her with a small smile on her lips, of course she couldn't stay mad at the older when she was pouring all her lovings on her- We still have some time before they arrive. 

Jungeun's smile widen when she spotted the playful tone dancing on the words that left her girlfriend's mouth, leaning closer and allowing Jinsoul to kiss her as an apologize she wrapped her waist with her arms to pull her closer between her legs. If it depended of Jungeun she could spent her whole day attached to the soft lips slowly moving over her owns, Jinsoul's fingers traced her cheeks softly before reached down her neck to her collarbones barely exposed by the neck of an oversized pajama shirt. 

The doorbell rang making the shorter whine against her girlfriend's mouth that only turned into an almost mocking smile as she readjusted her clothes just in case it could provide Haseul more information to tease her about later. 

-See? She probably knew we were making out- Jugeun pointed as she followed her girlfriend's steps down the hallway to the door. 

-Jugeun she's a five years old not a demon- Jinsoul chuckled before leaning to open the door. 

On the other side on the doorstep an excited Yeojin stared back at her with a wide smile and her teddy bear almost bigger than herself between her arms, Haseul stayed behind her sister with a hand over the tiny hair tied of a pair of pigtails. Jinsoul thought it was probably the most adorable thing she'd even seen in her life as she kneeled in front of the kid with the widest smile possible on her lips, tiny hands quickly touched her cheeks before Yeojin quite liteally jumped to her arms, she for sure completly adored Jinsoul almost as much as she did with her sister. 

-Hey there little princess- Jinsoul greeted kissing the chubby cheek making Yeojin giggle as she picked her up- How are you doing unnie? do you want some breakfast? we were just eating... 

-We already ate soul but thanks- Haseul smiled as she passed the taller a backpack filled with her sister's favorite toys and a few other things she considered important for Yeojin on a day- Thanks again for keep an eye on her, i'll be back at eight... that if Jungeun doesn't start crying again. 

-That was literally one time!- Jungeun said appearing behind Jinsoul's slender figure pointed at the older with her finger, Yeojin turned to look at her from Jinsoul's arms with a serious expression.- Hello Yeojin, how are you doing? 

-Jungeun- Yeojin almost whipered as she nodded at the other girl, Jinsoul laughed when she kid buried her face on the side of her neck. 

-She does that just with you though- Haseul pointed with a laugh- I think she just can't handle the dumb ones.- the shorter laughed when she sucessfully avoided the punch that was meant to reach her shoulder, Jinsoul giggled at the sight- If you keep acting like that Jinsoul will drop you for a real adult.

Maybe Yeojin hated her because she's spent her whole five years watching her older sister and most probably her role model mock her everytime they were on the same room, Jungeun didn't even try to act pissed when Haseul wrapped her arms around her quickly as a goodbye right after she kissed Yeojin's face several times making the younger laugh a little on Jinsoul's embrace. Jungeun thought the child must had had the time of her life reciving the lovings of her favorite two women on earth even if it was for a quick minute, maybe Yeojin hated her because she wanted Jinsoul to date Haseul... Jungeun shook her head in silent at her thoughts, no matter how smart she knew Yeojin was it was still too advanced for her. 

Jinsoul chuckled when she spotted her girlfriend caught on a staring competition with the child who held her bear tigther to her side, it was always fun for her to watch after Yeojin but knowing that Jugeun was going to be around the whole time made it even better for her, it wasn't like she could runaway from them after all they were on her apartment. Jungeun tried to touch the kid's hair only for Yeojin to run pass her directly to the large couch in front of the Tv screen, Jinsoul looked how a whole wave of dissapointment seemed to wash her girlfriend's mood. 

-She's just acting up because it's being a while since she last saw you- Jinsoul smoothed coming closer to massage Jugeun's wide shoulders with a smile on her face- If you buy us candy she might love you a bit more later. 

-I'll go shower so we can take her out for a meal or something- Jungeun said with a frown as she turned to meet her girlfriend's worried face, Jinsoul wasted no time to kiss the space between her eyebrows before her lips.

-Jinsoul!- Yeojin called loudly from the couch making the older jump a little beside Jungeun. 

The way Jinsoul picked the small kid only to place her on her lap made Jugeun's heart flutter a little, she for sure adored how skilled her girlfriend was around children especially having a little sister of her own. Maybe in the future they could have one of those little things of their own running around the home, but it was too soon to even think about that just ye, walking to her bedroom Jugeun shook her head softly trying to think the fastest way she could get Yeojin to like her on a single day. 

The living room was filled with extremely loud laughs coming from Yeojin's tiny body behind tickled on the couch, she kicked around without really wanting to hurt the hands that kept poking her sides softly. Jinsoul was completly in love with her and no matter how much she complained about it she knew Jugeun felt the same, they where convinced Yeojin only grew a few centimeters on the whole year and her being so tiny made her even more adorable, like looking almost exactly like Haseul didn't help her on that already she had the chubbiest cheeks and her eyes were wide and brown. Jinsoul leaned to kiss her forehead right after she stopped the tickle attack. 

-What do you want to eat today princess?- Jinsoul hummed helping the kid to seat up between the coffins- Some pizza? maybe fries? 

-Sooyoung said i shouldn't eat those things- Yeojin pointed extending her hands to touch Jinsoul's bangs, she giggled when the older made a funny frown for her. 

-Sooyoung is boring, that's why i'm your favorite. Right?- The older teased making the kid nodded at her with a wide smile- We have to be kind with Jungeun today, okay? She said she'll buy you whatever you want to eat today so let's treat her a little better. How does it sound to you? 

-It's okay- Yeojin nodded lifting her shoulders before turning her attention to the cartoons playing behind Jinsoul. 

Jinsoul always thought that between her girlfriend and her, she was going to be the one that was more than clumsy with kids yet holding Jugeun's hand softly as she drove them to the mall made her reliase that maybe she thought wrong. It felt more like a good cop, bad cop situation especially realizing how over protective Jungeun was with both of them as soon as they walked between the crowd. With Yeojin's backpack hanging on her shoulder and Jinsoul's warm hand on hers Jungeun felt a little more calmed than before, maybe it had to do with the way Yeojin was slowly walking in front of them making sure of don't going to far from the couple. 

-Did you decide what you want today baby?- Jungeun wondered looking down at the kid who turned to meet her with her eyebrows furrowed for a second. 

-Dino nuggets- Yeojin said after a few seconds pushing the hat Jinsoul had place over her head back to avoid it from covering her eyes, Jinsoul giggled. 

-They don't do Dino nuggets here princess, how about some regular one?- Jinsoul tried softly, the kid seemed to seriously think about it a minute. 

-I could buy Dino nuggets and ask them to fry them, half of a bag maybe? you like those- Jungeun whispered carefully beside her girlfriend trying not to give the kid too many hopes, Jinsoul laughed loudly at her. 

-She'll change her mind about nuggets any second, remember she wanted pasta on the car?- Jinsoul explained making her girlfriend's worried expression become into a smile.

Yeojin didn't seem too mortified by the fact there were just regular boring nuggets on the whole mall as Jungeun thought about how ridiculous it was for them not to sell those when there were restaurants with a kid menu to being with, she made a mental note to buy a bag for the house, if Yeojin didn't want them for dinner Jinsoul will for sure love to eat some of those for her. As soon as they took a seat on the metallic chairs of the fast food place Jungeun realized her girlfriend was right about the child changing her mind, the both looked with a smile when Yeojin explained why they should have a large pizza for them, her finger pointed at the picture on the menu. 

-We'll have that, do you want anything else?- Jungeun wondered, Yeojin shook her head no making the bucket hat move from side to side on top of her head. 

-You can go play with the other kids if you want princess- Jinsoul informed witnessing how the little face off, okay? it'll help me keep an eye on you while you play. 

They both have learned the little trick the harsh way after Jungeun almost died thinking they have lost Choerry on the plaza a few months before, Jinsoul never looked at her girlfriend being as pale as she turned that day even when the kid was "lost" for only ten minutes, time enough for her to get bored of hiding on the ball pool of the placeg, of course Jungeun cried almost the whole way back home that day.

-How am i doing?- Jungeun wondered turning to meet her girlfriend how giggle at her. 

-Just perfect as usual- Jinsoul calmed brushing a lock behind Jungeun's ear with her fingers- You don't have to please her at everything for her to like you, you know? she's no that spoiled. 

-we'll work it out today, by the end of the day she'll like me. you'll see- Jungeun promised standing up to order her food, she leaned to peck Jinsoul's lips for a second- please don't stop lookin at her, if she hides i'll literally faint in front of everybody. 

Jungeun wasn't joking at all with that, the fact that she didn't literally fall to the ground the time they lost Choerry was a miracle, she actively refused to take care of her for more than two hours for a whole month after that. Their conversation was more than typical but it wasn't like the sound of the kids on the play ground allowed them to have any romantic encounter neither, despite it obviously wasn't how any of them expected to spent their saturday they were actually enjoying being there. Haseul's call was a surprise for Jinsoul as much as for Jungeun that morning but the shorter knew that if there was somebody willing to take care of her little sister out of the blue that was going to be Jinsoul, Kahei flight arrived earlier that day and after being almost a month away from her girlfriend it seemed more than logical that Haseul tried to make an effort to have a romantic runaway... even if it was only half a day. 

They were laughing when the warm pizza, a basquet with nuggets and their drinks arrived to the table, Jinsoul turned around to the play ground to call Yeojin for the food only to find out that once again the white point that was supposed to be her hat wasn't between the children on sight, she felt nauseas. Not the lost kid thing again, Jinsoul stood up without rush trying not to alarm her girlfriend at all in fact she even managed to force a smile to her lips as she did. 

-I'll go... Call Yeojin from there- The taller pointed to the playground, Jungeun nodded as she took a short sip of her drink. 

With her heart beating on her throat Jinsoul jogged from the table to the inside of the play ground area, kids ran passed her and around the plastic estructures that kept them busy while waiting for their lunch, not a single hat on sight. 

-Yeojin!- Jinsoul called loud enough for the kids to hear, nobody answered her- Im Yeojin, you better get out now! 

Jinsoul was about to panic when she spotted the white bucked hat jumping on the far edge of the playing ground, feeling like she could breath again she walked closer only to realize the kid with her hat wasn't wearing Yeojin's cloths, instead of the light green shirt and the pair of shorts the jumping stanger had a sweater and jeans.  
-Yah kid- Jinsoul called lifting her hat from the kid's head, making sure to read the inside on it only to find as she expected her name written on the upper part.- Where did you get this from? 

-What are you doing granny? that's my hat- The eight years old tried to reach the hat almost jumping on Jinsoul to get it, the older gave an step back with a deep breath. 

-Where's the kid you took this from?- Jinsoul wondered once again getting clearly pissed. 

like she could sense her around Yeojin appeared to her side making her presence known by pulling the edge of Jinsoul's sweater softly, the older felt her blood boil with anger when she spotted the tears on her kid's eyes. Jinsoul kneeled in front of her a second after drying her tears with her thumbs slowly as she tired to calm her down.  
-Did you took her hat boy? She's five years old- Jinsoul pointed clearly pissed loking at the boy who stared back at her with a frown. 

-She gave it to me, i didn't do shit- The boy answered with the guts to move a little closer trying to take the hat away from Jinsoul's hand again. 

-I didn't, he pushed me and took it away!- Yeojin sobbed pointing at the kid, Jinsoul nodded at her already knowing how the whole thing must have gone, the boy pushed yeojin's head sending to the ground again. 

-What the fuck is wrong with you tiny ass monster!?- Jinsoul almost yelled picking a crying Yeojin from the ground.

Yeojin's tiny hands were shaking when she wrapped them around Jinsoul's long neck, she was crying even harder then her shoulders shaking as well as the sobs left her mouth, Jinsoul has never been more pissed with a child her whole life. She saw the boy grin as he looked to a side making her turn to follow his gaze, a woman was walking towards them in a rush making Jinsoul know she was probably the one responsable for that savage's existing, slowly strocking Yeojin's hair she waited for the other adult to reach their spot.  
-Mom that ugly lady took my hat!- The boy accussed inmediatly pointing at Jinsoul, his voice a whole octave higher. 

-Hi Miss, I didn't took anything for you child in fact he pushed mine and took it from her- Jinsoul tried to be as polite as possible as she swang her body side to side slowly with Yeojin on her arms- We would like an apologize. 

-My kid didn't do shit, that crying thing gave it to him- The woman said, Jinsoul gasped at the answer- You should be the one wearing it though, you know to hide that horrible bang of yours. 

Jinsoul blinked a few times clearly taken by surprise by the woman's answers to her, she was trying to find the proper way to get rid of the whole problem without making a show when she felt a familiar hand on the end of he back pressing softly but comforting, Jungeun kissed her covered shoulder before turning to meet the other woman and her son with a serious expression. Jinsoul knew that face too well, her girlfriend was furious. 

-If you and that poor attempt of human being you call son don't vanish from my sight and away from my family on a minute i swear i'll slap that cheap ass lipstick off you dunky ass looking face- Jungeun threatened, she wasn't joking one bit and the fact that she even decided to stand in front of her girlfriend and the crying child made her look even more serious about it. the woman turned around pulling her son with her- Fuckers- Jungeun whispered with a frown before turning around to meet Jinsoul's gaze- We'll get the food home. 

Nobody argued when the suggested them to leave in fact Yeojin even looked a bit reliaved to go back home even when she was having quite a fun moment before her hat got stolen away, Jungeun carried the food on a hand as she held Jinsoul to her side by the waist in silence. How could somebody even call Jinsoul ugly? That woman was for sure as insane as her son was, her girlfriend kissed the kid's cheeks still wet from the crying as she tried to calm her down as fast a possible, at least Yeojin wasn't that much of a loud crier. 

-You okay there Angel?- Jungeun called form the back as Jinsoul placed Yeojin on the security chair on the back of the car.

-we're good. Right Yeo?- Jinsoul smiled to the kid who nodded at her without a doubt. 

Jungeun conected her phone to the radio making sure to keep on the songs she knew Yeojin loved on their way back home, by the time they parked in front of her bulding the kid was happily singing on the backseat with a wide smile on her face and claping her hands to the rythem coming from the stereo. Jinsoul giggle at the sight tempted to film a video of the adorable escene for a second before turning the car off, she was glad that child was quick on leaving the whole incident behind, yet it was better to feed her with something already if no they were the ones to face her anger then. 

Jungeun kissed both of them on the head before dissapearing on the kitchen as soon as they walked inside the apartment, supresely Yeojin didn't move away from her kiss when she leaned for it as usual. Taking the pizza to place it on their plates and diving the chiken on fair portions, well not so fair since she made sure the kid had just a little more than her girlfriend, Jungeun made her way back to the living quickly similing when she found Jinsoul laying on the couch with Yeojin comfortably on her chest. Yeojin might be five years old already but she was always going to be a baby around them, she even acted like one from time to time making everybody around her miss a little the times when she barely knew how to walk around with her thumb on her mouth. 

-Here's your food princesses-Jungeun called placing the plates on the coffee table in front of the Tv- I ordered dessert, so if you eat good enough i might give you just a little bit of my cake. 

-What do we say, huh?- Jinsoul wondered shaking the little girl softly making her giggle as she sat up on her lap. 

-Thank you Junguie- Yeojin giggled jumping from Jinsoul's embrace to the ground, taking a seat on the carpet in front of the table. 

Jungeun felt she could cry that moment, biting her lips as she looked up at an smily Jinsoul staring back at her. Yeojin clapped as she chewed her fist bite of the cheesy pizza pointing at Jinsoul's plate asking her without words to hurry up and eat, Jungeun went back to the kitchen only for a minute to carry the drinks and her plate before taking a seat on the carpet next to the other girls, halfway throught her meal Yeojin stood up between the olders in silence as she stared a Jungeun almost with curiosity all over her tiny face. The shorter adult looked back at her and for a moment she thought she was about to be hit with a flying piece of chiken like in the past which made it even harder to hide her surprise when the small child took a seat on the empty space between her legs, of course making sure to bring her almost finished food with her.

-You good Baby?- Jungeun wondered looking down at the little girl who simply nodded with her eyes focused on the cartoons on the screen. 

-Seems like you won- Jinsoul chuckled at her side moving closer to them with a wide smile on her face. 

Leaning to capture her girlfriend's lips on a soft peck she felt something hit her temple making Jinsoul jump back and away from Jungeun's face, both of them turned around to meet the five years old serious expression. Yeojin stood up once again before suddenly wrapping her short arms around Jugeun's head, her eyes focused on Jinsoul's confused ones. 

-Mine- The little girl stated making Jungeun chuckle as she stared at Jinsoul still from the kid's embrace, Yeojin showed the older her tongue to mock her. Jinsoul was atonish. 

-You know what Jinsoul?- Jungeun laughed making small circles on the kid's back- I think it's time for you to start hiding your gundams if you don't want them to fly out the window, right princess?- the adult joked as she laughed loudly at her girlfriend terrified expression. 

-That's right- Yeojin added nodding with her head before taking her seat back. 

Jinsoul looked between both of them for a second with her mouth opened with surprise. 

Seems like Jungeun won a new alley that day.


End file.
